<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are it by asofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258316">You are it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea'>asofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Kids, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Meddling Kids, Miscommunication, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Maria Rambeau, Waiters &amp; Waitresses, although that really doesn't matter, meddling monica rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica doesn't really understand why her mom and Carol can't get married.</p>
<p>As it turns out, they don't either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now remember to listen to Auntie Carol, Monica,” Maria reminds as she grabs her coat.</p>
<p>Monica rolls her eyes from her place in her usual booth, “I know. I always do.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Maria says and leans in to kiss her daughter’s head, “You’ll probably be asleep when I get back, so I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, mom, I love you,” Monica says as she focuses back on her drawing.</p>
<p>“Love you, too, sweetheart,” Maria says as she walks away.</p>
<p>Monica is used to the diner. Carol and Maria both waitress there, so she frequents the corner booth when they have a shift at the same time. The owner doesn’t seem to mind much since they’re both good workers and Monica’s a good kid. They aren’t scheduled together tonight, however, but Maria has a date and Carol is left to watch Monica.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for watching her,” Maria says to Carol as she puts her coat on.</p>
<p>“You know it’s no problem for me, I love spending time with Monica,” Carol brushes it off.</p>
<p>Maria smiles, “What would I do without you?”</p>
<p>Carol shrugs, “You won’t have to ever know because we’re in this together. Now go before your date thinks you stood him up.”</p>
<p>They exchange smiles before Maria says, “Thanks again, Carol, I mean it.”</p>
<p>Maria waves to Monica as she heads out the door to the waiting car. Carol sighs and opens the register, exchanging and sorting bills. The diner is slow as closing time approaches, just another hour. After cleaning all that she can in her area, with no customers to wait on, Carol takes a seat in the booth across from Monica.</p>
<p>“What are you drawing, trouble?” Carol asks with a smile on her face as she eyes Monica’s drawing of their house.</p>
<p>Without looking up from her drawing, Monica says, “I’m drawing our house. I was going to draw our family, but I don’t know if I understand it anymore.”</p>
<p>“What don’t you understand?” Carol asks, brows knitting together.</p>
<p>“Mom keeps going on dates, and I think she wants me to have another parent, but I don’t need three. Two is enough for me,” Monica explains, “I don’t know if anybody else is going to join our family, but I know how our house looks.”</p>
<p>Carol sighs, “Well, I’ll always be your family, and so will your mom. We both love you so much.”</p>
<p>“Why does she go on dates, then?” Monica asks, finally looking up, searching Carol’s face for answers.</p>
<p>“Sometimes adults need other adults that they can love. Your mom wants to find someone who loves her and who she loves. She is trying to find someone to marry and spend the rest of her life with,” Carol attempts to explain.</p>
<p>“Don’t you love mom?” Monica questions.</p>
<p>“Well yes, but-”</p>
<p>“-And I know she loves you,” Monica interrupts, “so why don’t you two get married then? You are both adults who love each other so you can spend the rest of your life together.”</p>
<p>Carol gapes at Monica for a few moments before she realizes that she should probably close her mouth. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t have romantic feelings for Maria, but she knows they would never be reciprocated. She could explain the difference between romantic and platonic feelings to Monica, but that may just confuse her more.</p>
<p>“I do love your mom, but not like she loves me. We love each other differently, which is why we can’t get married,” Carol explains simply.</p>
<p>Monica ponders it for a moment and returns to drawing as she says, “Even if you don’t get married, you are still my mom, too.”</p>
<p>Carol smiles, “And you’ll always be my daughter, no matter what.”</p>
<p>Monica smiles and Carol gets back to work as the bell rings signaling a customer. She may never get to be with Maria as she wants to be, but she gets to raise Monica with her. While she’ll always want more with Maria, she still cherishes the opportunity to be a mother to the best kid she knows. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria gets back late from her date. It turned out to be a bust. Things had started off well, and they were clicking. Then, Maria had to drop the bombshell that she had a kid, and things ended pretty quickly after that. She’s tried so hard, but it must be impossible to land a date with someone who likes kids.</p>
<p>She remains as silent as possible to not disturb the sleeping residents in their home. As she cracks open the door to Monica’s bedroom to check on her before heading to bed, she notices that her kid is pretending to be asleep.</p>
<p>Maria smiles as she makes her way over to the bed and lifts the covers to slide in beside her daughter, “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p>
<p>Monica asks, lacking her usual enthusiasm, “How was your date?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t work out,” Maria says simply.</p>
<p>Monica smiles and says, “That’s too bad.”</p>
<p>Maria laughs, “You don’t seem too sad for me. Why is that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to get married.”</p>
<p>“What? Why not?” Maria asks, taken aback by Monica’s response.</p>
<p>“Because you can’t marry Carol,” Monica says with no further explanation.</p>
<p>Maria pauses, “Do you want me to marry Carol?”</p>
<p>Monica looks up at her mom with sadness on her face, “Yes, but she says you guys can’t get married because you don’t love each other the same.”</p>
<p>Maria has so many questions for her daughter, but it’s past her bedtime, so she squeezes her tight and says, “Get some sleep, Monica, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, mom,” Monica says as she turns to her side and snuggles into her bed.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Monica,” Maria says as she turns the light off and closes the door behind her.</p>
<p>What had Monica meant when she said that Carol and she didn’t love each other the same? They had both made it clear to Monica that they were a family and that they all loved each other very much. Carol must have said something to Monica, but, no. There was no way that Carol knew about Maria’s feelings for her, was there?</p>
<p>Surely not. Maybe she wasn’t as subtle with her looks as she thought she was. Maria knew nothing would ever happen between them, which is why she kept going on dates, trying to find someone she could spend the rest of her life with.</p>
<p>If she was being honest with herself, she had already found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She would be content just living with Carol as they are, but Carol must want more. Even though Carol hasn’t been on any dates recently, she surely won’t want to stick around after Monica leaves the house, anyways. Maria needs someone to spend the rest of her life with, even if that person isn’t her first choice.</p>
<p>On her way to her bedroom, Maria finds the tv in the living room on and plops down on the couch next to Carol.</p>
<p>“That bad, huh?” Carol asks, pushing the bowl of popcorn in her lap towards Maria.</p>
<p>Maria takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth in answer. Carol knows that means ‘yes.’ They don’t need to talk all the time to communicate. They sit in silence as they chow down on popcorn and watch some crappy made-for-tv movie. Eventually, Maria has to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Monica doesn’t want me to get married,” she blurts out.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Carol asks, turning her head slightly to look at Maria.</p>
<p>Crap. She should have known that would be Carol’s response.</p>
<p>“She wants us to get married,” Monica says with a slight chuckle to hide her nerves. Honesty it is, then.</p>
<p>“I know,” Carol says and turns her head back to the tv, “but I assured her we would both still love her even if you got married.”</p>
<p>Another silence stretches over them, not quite as comfortable as the last. The air feels stiff, and Maria hesitates with her next words.</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?” Carol asks.</p>
<p>“What if you got married?” Maria asks.</p>
<p>Carol huffs, “Well, I don’t plan on getting married, but if I did I would still love Monica, promise.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you plan on getting married?” Maria asks because her brain filter apparently broke.</p>
<p>“What’s with the third degree?” Carol asks as she takes a handful of popcorn.</p>
<p>Maria sighs, “I’m sorry, it’s just that I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>Carol shoots Maria a questioning look, “I am happy, here, with you and Monica. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. You two are it for me.”</p>
<p>You two are it for me.</p>
<p>
  <em>She says you guys can’t get married because you don’t love each other the same.</em>
</p>
<p>You two are it for me.</p>
<p>
  <em>She wants us to get married.</em>
</p>
<p>You two are it for me.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p>
<p>You two are it for me.</p>
<p>As she finally realizes what Monica meant, a huge smile breaks onto her face.</p>
<p>“What?” Carol asks, obviously confused by the sudden turn of her feelings.</p>
<p>“Stop me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am,” Maria says as she slowly leans in, sees Carol’s eyes widen before closing hers and capturing her best friend’s lips with her own. After a few moments, Carol eventually begins to respond to the kiss as she melts into it. All too soon, it’s over and Carol’s pulling away.</p>
<p>“Uhm, you definitely aren’t wrong,” Carol says, her cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>Maria says, “Good,” then pulls Carol back in for another kiss.</p>
<p>Carol says, “Well Monica is going to be very happy about this.”</p>
<p>“I am!” Monica shouts from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Maria rolls her eyes and smiles since her daughter can’t see her, “Young lady, get your butt to bed right now or you’re grounded for a week.”</p>
<p>Monica’s steps are heavy as she races back to her bed and Carol laughs, “Told you that one’s trouble.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like I didn’t want the nickname lieutenant trouble because they aren’t in the air force, so I just had Carol call her trouble! Please let me know what you think! WandaVision has me revisiting all my danbeau feels and I wrote this so quickly I was really feeling it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>